


When Fallen Angels Fly

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Song - When Fallen Angels Fly, Supernatural
Genre: Empathy, Multi, Patty Loveless's When Fallen Angels Fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds something while doing research that he thinks Cas would like. It leaves Dean confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fallen Angels Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is the plot, the characters and song belong 6to their respective copyright holders.

Sam was in the motel doing research into the creature of the time, playing an internet radio station quietly in the background, when his attention was caught by the song playing at the time. Making a note of the title, and downloading it to play for his friend later, he went back to what he was doing.

Time passed, and Sam found that it was most likely to be a vengeful spirit, the ghost of a murdered man that was, in turn, going after the family of all those that had found his killer ‘not guilty’, despite overwhelming evidence. This, then, would be a salt and burn.

When the dynamic duo got back, Sam had already fetched lunch for them all – obviously bacon cheeseburger for Dean, burger for Castiel, and salad for Sam, with pie for after – and they sat enjoying it with coffee. Sam said nothing as he pressed a few buttons on his laptop, and music started floating out of the speakers, drifting softly over the inhabitants of the room. 

I have climbed so many mountains  
Just to reach the other side  
I near drowned myself in freedom  
Just to feed my foolish pride  
On my journey through the darkness  
I have finally seen the light  
I know no one's ever loved me  
Like you're loving me tonight

There is something I must tell you  
I wonder if you'll understand  
How I found such worldly pleasures  
In the arms of other men  
You should never try to judge me  
We have both been wrong and right  
But I know no one's ever loved me  
Like you're loving me tonight

God will save His fallen angels  
And their broken wings He'll mend  
When He draws their hearts together  
And they learn to love again  
All their sins will be forgiven  
In the twinkle of an eye  
All the saints rejoice in heaven  
When the fallen angels fly

God will save His fallen angels  
And their broken wings He'll mend  
When He draws their hearts together  
And they learn to love again  
All their sins will be forgiven  
In the twinkle of an eye  
All the saints rejoice in heaven  
When the fallen angels fly  
When the fallen angels fly  
When the fallen angels fly  
All the saints rejoice in heaven

As the song came to it’s conclusion, Cas, eyes glistening with tears, looked at Sam and mouthed a silent, broken ‘thank you’, before shuffling off, into the bathroom, the lock click echoing around the still silence of the brothers. Dean, looking from the closed door to his brother, his ‘no chick flick moments’ look firmly in place, seemed puzzled, and Sam just gave him a fond smile, and called him a jerk.


End file.
